angry little princess
by Yoshilementalist
Summary: Une envie d'évoquer le bustier rose de Lisbon, et son histoire pour récupérer sa couronne...


Bonsoir,

Un petit OS sur le pouce, après avoir revu un extrait d'un épisode de la saison 3, qui m'a rappelé un fanart de Petit-J ( _Once upon a time),_ et voilà j'ai eu envie d'écrire (je ne parviens décidément pas à me séparer de cette série). J'imagine que cela a été déjà mainte et mainte fois évoqué, mais je n'ai pas su résister à la tentation...

Il n'est pas vraiment travaillé, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout !

Excellente lecture et merci !

PS : Au passage : Evidemment, la série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et ceci n'est qu'une divagation purement gratuite... Le titre de cet OS est une citation des paroles prononcées par Jane à la fin de l'épisode 3*23 "Strawberries and Cream" (Part 1). Voilà !

* * *

 **"angry little princess"**

Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Mais pourquoi Van Pelt avait eu cette idée, ou plutôt pourquoi avait-elle écouté Jane ? Mais pourquoi Jane tenait tant à ce qu'elle soit demoiselle d'honneur ? Elle était prête à maudire la Terre entière. Elle se sentait parfaitement ridicule dans ce bustier rose, qui selon les dires de son consultant, mettait en valeur sa féminité (jamais elle ne se sentait plus féminine avec sa veste de tailleur et son arme, pardi !). D'ailleurs, ledit consultant était en train de la dévisager avec un large sourire. Elle saurait le lui faire ravaler. Elle saurait.

L'orgue dérangea ses multiples plans de vengeance. La foule se tourna vers une jeune femme, flamme blanche, qui progressait lentement dans l'allée. Voilà peut-être pourquoi elle avait dit oui à la robe et au rôle cet accord avait tellement semblé la rendre joyeuse. Elle tourna son regard vers un grand brun, un brin stressé, mais dont le visage n'était pas moins radieux que celui de sa promise. A son côté se tenait Cho, plus calme et très digne dans son costume.

Le consultant, sagement assis sur un banc, semblait réellement ému. Cela devait faire bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas assisté à un mariage. Elle-même ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'éprouvait rien, et une larme vint perler. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient réunis pour une autre occasion qu'un meurtre. En ce grand jour, c'était la vie et l'amour qui triomphaient somme toute. Et il était bon de s'en souvenir.

* * *

Cérémonie. Vin d'honneur et toasts. Elle avait besoin de s'isoler un peu de toute cette agitation. Après avoir félicité les jeunes mariés, elle s'était discrètement éclipsée dans le parc magnifiquement boisé. Les ombres se révélaient doucement. Elle appréciait tout particulièrement ces instants, où se liaient le jour et la nuit.

-Alors comme ça, la petite princesse en colère part récupérer son diadème. Je ne sais pas si je vous serai très utile, mais je vous accompagne dans votre quête.

Il avait un nouveau sourire lumineux, sourire qu'elle lui rendait de bon cœur.

-Ah ! Je suis sûre que face au dragon, vous vous cacherez derrière moi, couard que vous êtes.

-Moi, pleutre ? Vous me vexez chère princesse. C'est comme si vous disiez que j'étais incapable de vous porter jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte du dragon.

Une lueur de défi était perceptible dans sa voix. Elle lui lança un regard sceptique.

-Il y a environ une vingtaine de mètres jusqu'à cet arbre Jane.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises, vous êtes plus légère qu'une plume. Et puis en tant que chevalier servant, je me dois d'accomplir des exploits frappant pour vous impressionner.

-Vos gamineries m'impressionnent déjà, pas besoin de vous casser le dos.

-Ce ne sont pas avec elles que je pourrai vous séduire. Me casser le dos est un risque, mais comme le dit le dicton : le jeu en vaut la chandelle ! En route, ma Dame Lisbon !

Elle avait encore rougi. Même s'il passait son temps à la mettre mal à l'aise, jamais il ne flirtait aussi ouvertement avec elle. Il la souleva avec délicatesse elle se surprit à le laisser faire, entourant son cou de ses bras. Inédite proximité.

-Pas étonnant que le dragon ait été attiré par vous votre parfum est délicieux. Et ne pouvant vous emporter vous (je sais Lisbon à quel point vous aimez porter votre arme , et que vous allez me répondre que c'est juste « au cas où »), il a décidé d'emporter quand même la couronne.

-Taisez-vous Jane et avancez, nous sommes en train de nous embourber dans ces marais.

Finalement, elle se prenait elle aussi au jeu. Jouer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce verbe en tête. Bien sûr, elle pouvait « jouer » au poker mais c'était totalement différent. Ici, elle ne jouait pas pour gagner ou avec la peur de perdre, encore moins de l'argent, elle jouait… parce qu'elle trouvait cela amusant et divertissant ? Peut-être. Rares étaient les moments où elle avait joué depuis la mort de sa mère. Avec ses frères, pour leur faire plaisir parfois le cœur n'y était pas toujours. Et puis il y avait Jane, qui semblait passer sa vie à jouer, comme si tout n'avait aucune importance.

Une vingtaine de grognements (toutes les princesses ne sont pas « aussi légères qu'une plume » - la beauté a son poids) et un ou deux jurons plus tard (Ah merde ! Je ne l'avais pas vu cette racine ! – Faites attention Jane voyons, j'ai failli tomber !), ils étaient arrivés au fameux antre du dragon.

-Alors Lisbon, capable de grimper à cette branche, sans réveiller le dragon ?

Elle évalua la hauteur cela lui était largement possible. Mais en robe… Oh diable tant pis, elle ne remettrait jamais ce corset , par contre elle porterait un honneur entaché à vie, si elle ne réussissait pas ce défi. Elle sentait le regard de Jane dans son dos et ne voulait pas perdre la face. Elle s'élança avec assurance. Arrivée au point convenu, elle ne faisait quand même pas la maligne (le vertige ? Non. Mais comment expliquerait-elle à Van Pelt sa fracture pour être tombée d'un arbre ?).

-Parfait Lisbon, vous l'avez ! Redescendez vite, avant qu'il ne vous voie !

Elle descendit justement un peu trop rapidement son pied glissa, elle partit en arrière et se retrouva dans les bras de son consultant et nouveau compagnon de jeu.

-Heureusement que le brave chevalier était là pour retarder la chute de la princesse.

-Oh, Jane, je n'ai rien d'une princesse, et vous ne collez pas exactement à mon image du preux chevalier servant, répondit-elle tout en se dégageant de ses bras.

-Vous avez raison Lisbon, je suis un superhéros ! Votre superhéros ?

On aurait dit un véritable gosse. Néanmoins, elle savait que ce n'était qu'un masque, et que derrière se cachait un homme hanté et torturé, non pas par les monstres sous son lit, mais par le souvenir d'un sourire sanglant. Elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Aucune baguette magique ne pourrait réparer son cœur brisé, car aucune baguette magique ne saurait changer le passé. Cela lui faisait étonnamment mal.

-Je ne savais pas que vous grimpiez si bien aux arbres. De la part de l'agent Senior Teresa Lisbon, j'aurais pourtant dû m'en douter.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi costaud, vu le temps que vous passez allongé sur votre canapé…

Ils rirent. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à apaiser sa douleur, à défaut de l'anéantir. Elle avait récupéré sa couronne après tout.

* * *

Il commençait à se faire tard. Il y avait un peu moins de monde. Elle rejoignit Jane, en grande conversation avec Cho. Les deux avaient un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle espérait que Jane ne lui…

-Bonsoir petite princesse ! Vous n'avez plus raison d'être en colère désormais, même si je ne vous cacherais pas que j'aime votre petit air boudeur.

-Jane, je croyais que tout cela restait entre nous. Bon et bien, si vous êtes toujours mon chevalier servant, vous vous devez de faire danser votre Dame.

Pour la première fois, ce fut Jane qui rougit et non elle (l'alcool devait y être pour quelque chose – il avait bon dos à chaque fois l'alcool). Un duel de regards s'instaura entre eux, celui qu'ils entretenaient souvent à la machine à café, quand Jane avait trouvé le nom du coupable avant Lisbon, et qu'il voulait mettre sa patience à l'épreuve.

-Ma Dame, est-ce que vous m'accorderiez la faveur de vous voir danser à mon bras ?

Un autre soir, elle aurait peut-être trouvé cette phrase grotesque, mais ce soir elle tenait absolument à cette danse.

-Avec grand plaisir, mon chevalier. Vous avez suffisamment prouvé votre valeur.

Et le chevalier et sa Dame partirent en laissant un Cho à la fois étonné et amusé. Il y avait quelques danseurs. Ils les oublièrent vite. Lisbon avait fermé les yeux, sa tête contre son épaule. Ce fut comme une évidence, un basculement qu'elle n'aurait pas compris hier, mais qui cette nuit, lui semblait plus que jamais limpide. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans les bras de son collègue, ami, chevalier, et… amour ? Amour, il était étrange de penser cela, mais peut-être que toute vérité semble étrange au départ. Elle resserra son étreinte.

-Teresa, je n'ai pas besoin qu'une baguette magique répare mon cœur brisé. Votre main dans la mienne, il est déjà un peu plus entier. Et puis arriver à trouver la petite princesse qui est en vous, à vous faire sourire, et entendre votre rire... J'avais prévu une grande déclaration avec une grande envolée, mais je passe déjà tout mon temps à trop parler, cette fois-ci les mots s'échappent, et…

Elle sentit son souffle contre son oreille. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Désormais, c'étaient ses lèvres qu'elle voulait apprendre à sentir. Elle l'embrassa.


End file.
